regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom: The Silver Eyes
Plot As Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Zelok's Gang, and Dib's Gang went to Fredbear's Family Diner, the pizzeria was inhabited by the remnant of the Cybertronic Empire, led by old enemies who were ressurected by the remaining surviving pieces of the Dark Spark. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon's interior, inside the Throne level) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': I apologize my lords, we searched everywhere for the other remains of the Dark Spark, but yet nothing. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Its not your fault, its th Heroes and the Autobirds' fault for destroying the Dark Spark from our grasps. *'Bowser (Energon Megatron)': Even if we haven't lost to this day. *'King Pig (Megatron)': We would've save it b now. *'Barrano (Ultimate Megatron)': But no matter, we might as well have to.... Wait, I am having some weird thoughts, the Cybertronic Empire, its remnant, they have been led by our old enemies, these old foesmhave the remains of the Dark Spark. Our Empire forces found them, but now, they are afraid. *'Argan (Predaking form)': Cybertronic Empire!? A remnant of thwm!? Thats impossible! *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Zelok! Send yourself and your gang to stop the old foes before they stole our mission to conquer the world. Even though we are evil, but these old foes are the true evil. But still, stop these old ears before its too late! *(Zelok form and Argan form were running away from the throne level, doing what they are told to do) *(At the Park, Zim and Gumball see Nate) *'Nate': Holy damn guys, you are not going to believe what I just have a nightmare, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was like a very bad nightmare. *'Zim': Really!? Have you been dreaming about weird stuff again? *'Nate': Aw Hell no! I just have a badass nightmare about Fredy Fazbear having to get a scary look at me and al of the sudden, his eyes got purple and his pupils glow silver. Before he tried to kill me, he was saying something about, "Our Glory for vengeance has begun". And right after that, I woke up, realizing that it was a nightmare. *'Gumball': They're back? Wow, time flies. *(Scene switches to Fredbear's Family Diner, several Uggoy Storm, Kig Yar Storm, Rabbids, Koopas, and Space Pirates are seen retreating while laser shots are seen, and have scared looks, Zelok's Gang manage to arrive) *'Zelok (Shockwave) form)':There's our troopers, running away. *'Rabbid': Zelok, sir, the Cybertronic Empire has return again and now they have been led by familar animal machines that have the remains of the Dark Spark in them. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Animal machines, that can't be possible. *'Argan' (Predaking form)': Robotic Mascots! They have the remains of the Dark Spark! *(With Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Zim': Right now, Dib said she would bring his gang for any moment. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Never mind that now. We have to stop these hostile machines now! *'Optimus Prime (RID2015)': I am afraid he is right for now on, I could feel a dark presence inside them, the remaining pieces of the Dark Spark. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': The Dark Spark, I thought Optimus Prime (TFP) and I destroyed that thing with its pieces. *'Calvin': Never mind the Dark Spark something like that now, we have to figure out what they are up to. *(They got inside to see a mess, Zelok's Gang approached) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Heroes, never mind the argument now, we got our own problems with the robotic mascots, leading a remnant of the Cybertronic Empire, plus you might not now that the Dark Spark's pieces would createthe dark sides. *'Nate': What are you talking about? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (facepalms) What am i saying is- (Gets interrupted by Shadow's phone) *'Shadow': (Anwsers his phone) Yes, what is it? *'G.U.N navisgater': (On communication) Shadow, we got Empirw forces, wait a minute! There are no normal Empire, they look machine like, oh God. They are led by animatronics! What the shit! Ahhh! *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': The Cybertronic Empire! *'Shadow': So this is what you were talking about, kind've. *(They hear footsteps approaching) *'Zelok (Shockwave form): Here they come. *(The figures approached, turned out to be Dib's Gang) *'Zim': Phew, I thought you were those monsters at first. *'Dib: Well sorry fo taking so long, a bunch of robots that looked like the Empire happened to slow us down, but we happened to take care of most of them. *(They hear more footsteps) *'Dib': Well, I guess we got company. *'Gir': (Duty mode) Unknown intruders approaching. (Normal mode) He's very scary! *'Zim': Who is!? *(A tall dark figure approaches, the figure's eyes turned purple and pupils turned silver) *'Sonic': Is that...one of the Cybertonic Empire? *(The light flickes, showing a Cybertronic Storm Sangheili, it suddenly growls) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (Gasps) It seems that the new species are being made from the Cybertronic Empire. *(3 Cybertronic Rabbids with the same type of purple eyes and silver pupils suddenly captured Zack) *'Zack': Help me! *(The Cybertronic troopers left) *'Nate': Damn it, they got Zack! *'Calvin': Well, it could be worst, like that dude. (Points at Freddy Fazbear with purple eyes and silver pupils) *'Nate': Damn it, this place is infested with these people! *(Freddy comes closer until a figure kicks him, knocking him out) *'???': Come on, you guys won't save yourselves. *'Nate': Who the fuck are you? *'???': I'm Charlie, so come with me if you want to live. *'Dib': Wait, what about Zack, he's in danger. *'Charlie': Just come with us, don't worry about him, we will save that boy later. *'Sonic': How long have you been in here? *'Charlie': For a bit of time. Come, here is a safe room inside this pizzeria. *(Witch Zack still being grabbed) *'Zack': I demanded to be let go! (Smells an odor) Ew, smelled like something died. *(Zack looked in horror to se some dead Kig Yar Storm minors, dead Rabbids, and dead Uggoy Storm imperials) *'Zack': Oh gosh, I'm next! *'???': (In a weird demonic voice while the fgure's eyes are purple and pupils were silver) Execellent work, Freddy shall be please. (Lights go on, revaling to be the Marionette) *'Zack': What do you want from me!? *'Marionette': We are here to make your death very painless. *(Chica with the same eyes showed up with Foxy) *'Chica': Sorry to interrupt the gictim you are killing but Freddy just got owned by a stowaway. *'Foxy': Do you even know whats worst, that piece of crap just rescued the other intruders. *'Zack': Freddy? *'Marionette': Shut up, child! *'Freddy': Don't worry, I am already okay, just got a bump thats all *'Bonnie': This is just weird I mean, this is more stupid than just having sex with Mangle. *'Mangle': (Seen in a vent) I still love you Bonnie. *(Scene switches to the outside) *'Bonnie': (offscene and cries and scream out loud at the same time) Goddammit Mangle! *(Back with the rest) *'Nate': What ws that about? *'Grimlock (RID2015)': Who cares! We got work to do. *'Sonic': So, Charlie, how did you get here? *'Charlie': I ended up being trapped here long ago. But I happened to survive. *'Nate': How'd you get trapped? *'Charlie': I...I just don't want to talk about it. Trivia *Some characters name Charlie, John, and Lamar will be featured in this episode since this episode is based on Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. *Freddy and his friends finally get to speak in this episode as they are voiced by KSic from KSic Games. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of the Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials